Mirror Mirror
by Simply the one
Summary: Ashley, like most rebellious teens believes that shes one of a kind. But what happens when Ashley's 'other half' meets the adorable Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

The world on that day seemed so distant. I can't quite put my finger on what exactly it was but it was different, and yet in total honesty, still the same.

The clouds looked…well like clouds but there was an edge to them that made them look unrealistic, which is stupid because there are real. Like actually really real, I mean you can't touch them but you know that they're there.

_Ugh, you're soo messed up..._

Its like if an artist had painted them on that day; people wouldn't buy the painting because they look so unrealistic. You know?

_Your talking about clouds...?_

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…the day began weird and it ended…well even weirder.

I was walking as usual, on my own, to Physics. I wasn't particularly thrilled anyway seeing as my physics teacher simply cannot teach and uses me as the scapegoat for anything that goes wrong. Which is almost never my fault!

It's all like 'Ashley, was it **you **who set the class frog on fire?' or 'Ashley, give me that scalpel, you've completely wrecked my car!'

I mean **c'mon,** it only happened once! Get **over** it!

You may be thinking, simple, quit or ditch. Well believe me I've tried.

Yep, every trick in the book, no matter what it cost me. Just to have that lesson gone, over, kaput, etc. I mean, it's even the reason why I walk alone to and from class alone everyday.

I'm a **troublemaker. **

_Must. Not. Laugh. *explodes with laughter*_

It's not like I don't have any friends, my best friend Aiden has stuck by me through all the crap I've been through over the last…what…15 years! And yeah, life was just fine around school until he got into some fights with some farm boy who moved here a couple of months ago. To cut a long story short, they both got permanently expelled. Which sucks. A lot.

_Aiden? Oh, he's that amazingly hot guy that's always phoning you? Right?_

And now, I'm on my own. Of course, Aiden visits the house a couple of times a week, or we go out and stuff. That's the thing about Aide, everyone else around can say bad stuff about me and tell him as much 'shes no good for you' crap as they want. But he'll always back me up. He's just cool like that. I mean, he was even great when I came out to my folks. I mean, they pretty much didn't care to be honest. I'm sure if I told them I wanted to be a hobo and sleep outside East District Mall they wouldn't care. To wrapped up in each of their suburban love affairs.

_You've got a point there Ash._

Anyway, so just a quarter of the way through physics, just before I had the chance to make any trouble, I was called out by my dumb ass physics teacher and sent to the principal's office. If it was any other lesson I would've complained like hell, but hey anything is better than listening to the man who makes the entire universe and existence sound more boring than a black and white movie about grass, with subtitles. Even if it is to go and have 'a talk' with a woman who has to look you up on a computer screen, just to remember your name. Even though you've seen her at least twice a week for the last five years.

I took my time walking to the principal's office. I wasn't going to risk the talk running short and then having to go back to that bleak torture.

I stopped at her office and was about to grab the handle and walk in when I was interrupted by the P.A. Expecting that I was about to be told to knock as it is 'only polite' I gave the lady a warning look that can only be described as 'evils'.

' No dear, you don't need to see the principal today'. The lady smiled sweetly. I immediately felt bad for giving the lady such a harsh look before and continued in a sickeningly polite way to compensate.

' Sorry, but I thought the principal wished to see me'. I nearly choked as the words came pouring out of my mouth like candy.

' No dear, you mother called and asked for you to go home immediately.' The lady continued to smile. ' And so it looks like you've got the day off'.

' My mother called?' I said, more to myself than to the lady. Before I could focus anymore on my mother and the reasons why she could possibly want me to come home the words 'day off' caught my attention and pushed me out the principals reception, down the halls and towards the student car park.

The drive home came like a breeze. The words freedom, day off and no physics echoed around my mind like the most wonderful piece of music.

There was no car parked in the drive when I pulled up towards my semi-castle home. It wasn't really a semi-castle. When Aiden and I were small we used to play princesses and dragons, and my house was always the castle. Ever since then, the name has kinda stuck; I guess it's pretty cute really.

I began to think that Aiden had somehow managed to imitate my mother and had phoned the school to get me out of physics. The thought disappeared immediately when the blinds of my room flickered and a girl with brown curly hair peeked out and then disappeared suddenly. What was some random girl doing in MY room!

I parked my car hurriedly, all the time furious with my mother for inviting such a monster into the house. I mean who the hell does she think she is intruding into my personal space!

I ran up the steps to the front door and let myself in with my personalised L.W key. ( Oh yeah btw, **L.W FTW!**)

' Hello' I shouted furiously.

I ran around the building, flinging ever door open, desperate to find the girl.

'Where the hell are you? I demand you to come out!'

She wasn't anywhere else in the house so she must be in my room. I crept upstairs silently.

I opened my bedroom door to find the girl. She was exactly my height. Her eyes echoed the same hazel as mine. And she had the same curly, brown hair that swept past our shoulders.

' Hi, I'm Alex'...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, nobody commented on my last chapter which really sucked because i didn't really have much incentive to continue writing. So if people don't leave any decent comments on this one then i will have no choice but to delete it. Which would be a shame because its about to get real good. **

** - Sorry this one is kinda short but its a nice place to leave a gap- and you'll see why when i post the next chapter :):) **

I swear my chin must have touched the floor.

I stared at the girl.

Our never moving away from each other's.

Our breath flowing rhyidentical eyes thmically, in turn.

I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't form the words. I continued to stare helplessly at the human mirror, desperate for some answers.

' I see Mom and Dad haven't spoken to you yet then' she half smiled.

' Mom and Dad…?' I whispered still not getting it. 'You mean my Mom and Dad'

Alex inhaled deeply and then sighed.

' I mean, our Mom and Dad. Ashley we're twins'.

'Twins' I laughed ' We can't be twins, I'm they're only daughter!'

' I'm sorry but its true, I mean can you find any other explanation for our biological…. similarities?'

I sighed and shook my head.

' This cannot be happening, my parents don't notice me enough as it is- and now I've got to share their attention with some long lost…twin!'

' Well I'm sorry for being such a disappointment to you Ashley but as far as I can see, you've had it pretty easy'. She gestured around Ashley's room and at the many treasures Ashley owned.

' And how would you know? You've been here 2 seconds! Girl we may look the same but that doesn't mean that you know me. You haven't got a clue what I've through!'

' No I guess not' Alex ran out of Ashley's room and down the stairs. Tears swelling in her eyes and obscuring her vision.

Ashley sunk into her bed and closed her eyes. She wished she hadn't found Alex. She wished that she hadn't driven home. And for the first time ever, Ashley wished she was still in physics class.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys, they've really helped :)  
And as you are all so very very kind, I've decided to post another chapter :) *yay*  
Please continue to review you won't go unrewarded.

* * *

It was the Skins theme tune blasting loudly from Ashley's mobile that woke the brunette from her uncomfortable sleep.  
Ashley reached towards her bedside table without looking up, picked up the phone and immediately answered.

' Hey Ash, its Aiden'

Although Ashley wasn't entirely listening, the familiar voice sounded comforting and Ashley couldn't help feeling relieved as the day had begun almost like any other.

' I was just wondering if you were ok after last night' Aidens voice sounded concerned.

' What do you mean? I didn't see you last night'

Ashley heard Aiden sigh and then laugh, ' you mean you were so drunk you can't even remember? That's so typically you Ash'

Ashley sat up puzzled, had it all been a dream? Did she get so drunk that she'd even started to hallucinate?

' Oh right yeah, I must've been so out of it- I can't remember a thing. Where were we anyway?'

' Well Will and I were at the bar and then you came running in and started screaming about something hysterically.'

' Oh…?'

'Yeah, we could hardly make out a single word. So we got a few drinks down you, and you started talking about life and how there's always been a part of you missing and how you used to so wish you could find it.'

' And then what happened?' Ashley breathed hastily down the phone

' And then you sort of ran off without a backwards glance, so typically you Ash'

Ashley sighed as Aiden started laughing once again.

Ashley said goodbye to Aiden and put the phone down. The words 'typically you' repeated themselves over and over in her head like a broken record repeating a phrase in a song.

' Ashley, get up I need a word with you'

Ashley stared at the figure stood in her bedroom doorway. Now this must be a hallucination.

Ashley's mother stood proudly, hands on hips and pouting like a model. Her toned body enhanced with tight white jeans and an even tighter purple sweater.

' What do you want mom'

Her mother crossed her perfect arms over her perfect chest and pouted deeper.

' Yesterday, your father' her tone thickening at the mention of his name ' dropped off your sister to the house and you' she spoke accusingly ' sent her packing, is this correct?'.

Ashley grimaced. ' Well what did you expect? For me to greet her with open arms? I don't even know her!'

' She's your sister, your twin! She's your own flesh and blood.'

' She's your daughter! Why don't you deal with her!?'

' You know I…'

' Yes mum I know, boy do I know! You don't have time for me, let alone and long lost daughter!'

Ashley pushed past her mother and ran out the house. Meanwhile her mother stood at the window unaware that she was watching the same picture Ashley had witnessed only the day before...


	4. Chapter 4

Aiden stared at the man lying beside him. He and Will had been together for over a year now but every moment was like a brand new relationship forming, another chapter, another song. And it all made perfect sense.

Will stirred and woke to find Aiden staring at his perfectly sculpted face.

' Babe, you really need to stop watching me sleep, it makes me self conscious' Will grabbed Aiden's hand and kissed it.

' Hmm? Sorry but I can't help it. Its like interactive porn but better' Aiden winked and stuck his tongue out.

' Oh my Gucci!'

'What?'

' I think that's the most masculine thing you've ever said'

Aiden hit Will playfully and pinned him to the bed. He stared into Wills deep blue eyes and…RING RING!

' Ugh, Hello?'

' Hi Aiden its Ash'

'Oh hey, what up- you sound terrible'?

' Listen, can I come round- I need to speak to you properly'

' What? Um…yeah sure, I guess-come on round'

' Thanks'

Ashley ran in the direction of Aiden's house, and stopped when she noticed her reflection in the other side of the road.

Alex sat huddled against a tree, shivering. Her head resting upon her grazed knees.

Ashley shook her head a walked slowly towards her human mirror.

' Hey'…

The figure looked up innocently. She looked small and vulnerable, not a look Ashley thought she would ever see on her own face.

'Err.. Hi, what are you doing here- I thought you didn't want anything to do with me' Alex's face-hardened as she said the words.

' I'm on my way over to Aidens…' Ashley began, before realising that the street they were both now shivering in had been Alex's home for the night.

' Alex, I'm sorry. I know that I was mean before I…'

' No Ashley its okay' Alex didn't let Ashley finish. ' It's your life and I have no right to barge into it'.

Ashley watched as two tears streamed simultaneously down both their cheeks before kneeling down beside her sister and squeezing her hand.

' Alex, it should be our life' She sighed. 'And it can be, if you wanted?'

Alex looked up at Ashley and they both smiled.

' For real?'

' It doesn't get much more so than this' And she gestured to the street where they were currently embracing. ' Now come on, lets go see Aiden- he's expecting us'.


	5. Chapter 5

***Ahem*- Over 300 views and only 2 reviews for that last chapter! Are you freaking kidding me! Nuh uh, No way.  
**

**Thankyou for those who DID review, it really does mean alot. For those of you who didn't...well meh to you.  
**

**Guys c'mon please review, even if they're negative. Just so i know that fanfic aren't telling that 300 people have viewed it to make me feel better about my writing lol. **

**Anyway, yeah here's chapter 5 enjoy...**

Ashley inhaled deeply before knocking on Aiden's front door. A part of her desperately wanted to see the look on his face when he saw double. But another part of her knew that having another person in on the big secret, even if it was someone as close to her as Aiden, would make the experience much more….. real.

Alex saw Ashley's hesitation and sighed. What if Aiden thought she should push off and Ashley changed her mind?

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Both girls listened as they heard footsteps walking towards them. They stopped. Let out a sigh, and then opened the door.

' Hey A…?' Aiden began before noticing that Ashley was not alone.

' Yep' Ashley smiled. ' That look is definitely up there with the best'

Aiden closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face before slowly opening them again.

' How the…?' The looked on Aidens face-hardened and his face became angry.

' You've cloned yourself!' Aiden stated.

Both girls looked at each other and immediately keeled over with laughter.

'Ashley, if you don't tell him- I will!' Alex choked out between hysterics.

' Aiden, let us in and all shall be revealed' Ashley slowly walked past Aiden, patting him on the shoulder and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Alex couldn't help noticing that Aiden looked familiar. She tried to place him but simply couldn't.

Ashley sunk into one of Aiden's cushy sofas comfortably and beckoned Alex to sit beside her.

' Oh, by the way Ash' Aiden spoke directly at her. ' Will is upstairs and I told him to wait there in case you needed me alone… but seeing as you have…a guest- its cool for him to be present right?'

' Yeah, sure whatever- bring him on down' Ashley said in a mock presenter voice, clearly enjoying herself. And then whispered to Alex. ' Will is Aiden's boyfriend, you're not a homophobe right?'

Alex laughed. ' Definitely not'.

Will and Aiden walked slowly towards the sofa opposite Alex and Ashley. Hands entwined.

' Oh!' Alex exclaimed. ' You're the guys from the bar!' Suddenly all recognition clicked into place and Alex felt better.

' Yes' Ashley muttered to herself. ' That's what I thought must've happened'.

' Okay, will both of you shut up and tell us what's going on!' Aiden interrupted.

Alex and Ashley sighed in unison and told the story of how they came to be.

' So what are you going to do now?' Asked Will politely.

' Well school starts in an hour so…beach?' responded Ashley in mock innocence.

' Actually I should probably apply to a school, I need to graduate so I can go to college'

Silence filled the room. Aiden, Will and Ashley stared mouth open at Alex.

' What? I wanna be a vet' defended Alex.

' Are you sure that you and Alex are related' Asked Aiden directly to Ashley.

'Ahaha, well its not hard to guess which is the good twin and which is evil' Laughed Will.

Ashley and Alex both responded to his jokey comment with a glare.

' Actually, I've got the perfect solution' Ashley leaned back, hands behind her head, looking smug. ' How about you go to school and pretend to be me'.

The room once again filled with silence.

' What? I'm serious! Alex could go to school and graduate like planned. And I can…'

' Doss about and live in the lap of luxury?' Aiden interrupted with a smile.

' Like planned' Ashley nodded.

' I guess that could work out okay. I mean at least I wouldn't have to go through being the new kid'. Alex smiled.

' Nope, but you'd have to go through being Ashley' laughed Will ignoring Ashley's elbow working its way into his ribs.

' Haha very funny. Alex will fit in fine at my, I mean our school.'

' You think? Alex asked hopefully.

' I know' returned Ashley with a glint in her eyes. ' Now, we better get home and get Alex ready. She can't be late for her first day of school'

Ashley grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her up and out of the door. Yelling her thanks at Aiden and quickly blowing both boys a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Thank you so much guys for reviewing! I have taken them all into consideration.  
And just so you know, (and incase you haven't noticed) I write short chapters but I update frequently. (Usually everyday but it does differ) This is because I hate waiting a month for chapters to come out.**

**Oh and I was watching Mean Girls last night, and some of the language in that may be reflected in this next chapter. (Sorry)  
And for the record, I'm from England and believe me NOONE here uses the phrase 'fetch'. **

Alex's POV

The drive to school passed slowly. I watched as row upon row of luxury suburban houses faded behind the cute convertible I was sitting in.

' So, are you going to tell your friends about me when we get there or wait until they realise I'm not the real Ashley they know and love?'

She sighed and shook her head, still concentrating on the road.

' Alex, I don't…' Her voice was only just above a whisper. ' I don't have any friends'.

' Oh' I sat stunned. What do you say to someone after they reveal something like that to you? I looked at her face for any sign that she was kidding. I found none. Her hands gripped the steering wheel with intense force and I knew I shouldn't mention it again…. at least not today.

' So what lesson have I got first period' I asked, desperately wanting to ease the tension.

She turned her head a smiled. ' Physics.'

Ashley's POV

Alex's face when I told her I didn't have any friends was priceless. I must be on a role because it's the second best face of the day, what with Aiden and all.

Haha, I could see her debating with her self whether to ask me more or to leave it. I also caught her checking to see if I was kidding. And to be honest, I wish I were.

It's strange. Even though we haven't known each other that long there's still a part of me that knows what's going on inside her complex, identical mind.

Its weird when she does the same things I do. She pulls the same faces I make in certain situations. She sighs and rubs her forehead the same way I do when I'm lost. And in a way it seems nice to have someone so in tune and connected with me. But in another way if makes me fearful that she may be a little too connected.

Alex's POV

Ashley was smiling as we eventually pulled up outside the school.

The sun was shining down so hard that the school actually seemed pleasant. Floods of kids were hovering around in clumps. Some were sprawled on the grass reading, talking, playing music, whatever. Some were gathered (mainly guys and girls dressed in…well not much) around sweet rides. There were even a few kids studying on benches.

So, nothing new here then.

' So anything I need to know to stay in true Ashley character' I asked, suddenly fearful that we'd get caught.

' Um sure, try not to act too enthusiastic about being here, swear at anyone who gets in your way and if you get into trouble…. that's probably a good thing' She winked.

' Right' I said, inhaling a little bit too much air. ' Let the fun begin!'

I got out of the car and made my way towards the centre building, trying to ignore anyone incase they 'got in my way'. I couldn't be a bad ass like Ashley. I guess Will was right, it was clear which one of us is the good twin, and which is evil.

Ashley's POV

I watched as Alex made her way slowly towards the main building. She looked just like a kitten about to be run over by a truck. I laughed. No way, is she cut out to be me.

I waited for her to enter the building before I drove off. I saw her pause and then turn to see if I was still watching before stepping over the official boundary between freedom and…well school.

Alex's POV

I walked through the corridor; eyes constantly focused on the vague map Ashley had drawn on the back on my hand.

_Crap! Where the hell is room 326!!_

I wandered aimlessly past all the other students rushing to get to there lessons on time.

Yeah right, more like trying not to get a detention. Which is where you're likely to be.

I finally found the room 25 minutes later. The man teaching didn't even look up at me before saying. ' Davies, study hall'.

The backed out of the classroom, once again on a mission to find where ever the hell I'm meant to be.

_Study hall, that's like a gym right??_

I stumbled up a flight of stairs and opened a door entitled 'Gym'.

_Ah, this has got to be it._

The room or hall was more like a stadium. A basketball court centred, with rows and rows of green and yellow seats.

_Well, it was definitely a hall._

The basketball team dominated the court and a few seats were occupied with loan students studying from textbooks.

_And, there's the studying. I'm good._

I occupied the nearest seat to me, and watched as the cheerleaders performed some sort of mating ritual in front of the team.

' So, no latte today then'

I looked behind me.

She was sitting, cross-legged on one of the uncomfortable plastic seats. Her eyes bright blue, like the sky and her blonde hair flowing to the left on account of the fact that her head was tilted.

' No, I don't drink latte'

Dam, but Ashley does!

' Ah, I'm not surprised- I probably put you off them for life' She laughed.

I laughed along too, not getting the joke.

' You seem different today- usually you just ignore me'

_Oh really? That's a surprise. * __**Sarcasm ***_

' Yeah, Sorry about that- you must've caught me…. when I wasn't quite myself' I said smiling at the double meaning of my answer.

' Well, its nice to meet this version of you' She smiled. Oh my gosh! What a smile!

' I'm Ashley by the way'

' Nice to meet you Ashley, I'm Spencer'


End file.
